This is a phase I trial to determine the toxicities of SPI-77 when given concurrent with radiotheraphy in patients with advanced head and neck cancer; to determine the maximum tolerated does (MTD) of SPI-77 when given once every 2 weeks for 2 and 3 doses concurrent with radiotheraphy; to determine the pharmacokinetics of SPI-77; and to gather preliminary response information that may result from the treatment of SPI-77 when given concurrent with radiotheraphy.